Various casket display systems are known in the art. The more primitive of such systems consist of a casket display rack or support. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,768 which discloses a two-tiered casket display rack having a rigid C-shaped frame-like structure for the display of two caskets--one casket supported above another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,017 discloses a more contemporary casket display system for full caskets. The display system of the '017 patent includes a two-tiered casket display rack retractable by means of a scissors unit which, in turn, is connected to a rod. The display rack of the '017 patent is not an integral part of the casket display system.
While the casket display system of the '017 patent offers a more serene setting than the primitive systems of the prior art, as set forth in the '768 patent, they do not permit the full display of merchandise used in the funeral and death care industry. In addition, it does not permit the display of all types of merchandise such as adornment accessories, urns and burial vaults.
Further, the display systems of the prior art containing a rollout rack onto which a full casket is mounted basically require the presence of two caskets--one on a top shelf and the second on a bottom shelf. Such systems are difficult to manage and handle especially since the lower casket is often required to be in a retracted state.
The need exists therefore for a display system which permits the exhibition of a greater volume and a greater type of death related merchandise at greater ease for the prospective purchaser. In addition, the need exists for a display system which can be more easily assembled and utilized than afforded by the systems of the prior art.